The Trouble with Yappy Dogs
by Crystal Arrow
Summary: I the writer get the shock of my life as I somehow end up in Feudal Era Japan while looking for my dog. I seek aid from Inuyasha and his group to find my extremely troublesome dog who has gotten herself into a hostile situation. Sarcastic Humor


The Trouble with Yappy Dogs

By Crystal Arrow

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, so don't sue me, because: 1.) you won't win, and 2.) even if you did, I have absolutely no money for you to win! Thank you!

"Stupid dog" I said as I practically stomped through the underbrush of the nature park near my home in the U.S. My loose neon green t-shirt kept getting snagged on branches I passed in my search for my mother's obnoxious dog. As I brushed my wavy brownish black hair out of my face I thought of how much I hated that dog. Well, I didn't hate her, she was just so annoying. Earlier that year, my mom had gotten a puppy from her boss to bring to work to play with the kids she nannied. The puppy was pure white when we got her, now at ten months, our Yorkie Maltese named snow was very far from white, constantly filthy and marked with light brown spots. She was cute, but so vicious! That's what you get with a terrier. At only seven inches tall, she thought she was boss! The little terror I've described to you is my mom's adorable rag of a dog, Snow White, and she had run away from my mom and the little kids at the park, meaning I had to look for her!

I hear people…that's good, I can ask them if they've seen Snow. Pushing my glasses back up my face and brushing the leaves off of my shirt and jeans, I emerged from the underbrush to find an extremely odd group of five not quite all humans ready in battle stances in front of me. The guy in the center had long white hair and dog ears. On his left was a Japanese girl in a green school uniform and a bow and arrows aimed at me. A little kid that had pointed ears, paws, and a fluffy fox like tail was perched on the girl's shoulder. On the other side of the dog guy was another guy in what I assumed to be priest's robes. Beside him was another girl with her tail in a ponytail and a huge, definitely not normally sized boomerang swung readily over her shoulder.

Upon seeing me, they all relaxed a little. The dog guy crossed his arms over his chest. "Feh, stupid human wench, what the heck are you doing all the way out here by yourself?" He was speaking in Japanese. I gawked. I didn't know Japanese, and I understood him! He glared at me, "what are you staring at!?"

"You spoke in Japanese." I said.

"And so did you." the other guy said. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know Japanese, I only know English!!" I shouted.

"The Japanese girl in the school uniform gasped, "HEY! You're an American!"

"Well what do you know, I am! How in the heck do I understand you?" I said, slightly calmer. "You know what forget that, who are you and where am I?"

"Oh my, you're from the future… um.. This is the feudal era of Japan. My name's Kagome, I'm from the future too."

I slowly nodded while massaging my temples, "You know what, forget I asked, I don't want to know where I am, my I just ask who and what you are?…No, wait, forget that, I don't want to know that either, I might have a stress attack, just who are you?"

They introduced themselves, The rude dog guy as Inuyasha, the little fox kid as Shippo, the other dude as Miroku, and the other girl with the majorly oversized boomerang as Sango. "And just who may you be?" Sango asked.

I waved at them forcing a smile through my stress, "Name's Crystal, Crystal Arrow."

"Aah, Crystal, you are very beautiful, will you bear my child?" Miroku asked, holding my hand in his.

I blinked once, then twice, then kicked him where the sun don't shine. "I think that should answer you're question." I looked up to see Inuyasha and Shippo grimace while Kagome and Sango giggled at the priest collapsed upon the ground. "I'm sorry if I disturbed any of you, but I'm looking for my dog, she ran off, and I followed her here. Have any of you seen a little dog about the size of my head when curled up, white with brown spots and very ragged fur?"

They all looked at each other then shook their heads no. Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "Hey, the dog can't be very far, can we take a break to help Crystal look for her. Can we?"

"Feh, fine, what do I care?" He answered. And so I set off with Inuyasha and his gang in what they said was Feudal Era Japan. Inuyasha walked in front sniffing the trail of a dog scent he picked up while Kagome and I tried to explain to Miroku, Sango and Shippo how dogs can be so small. 

After a few minutes, Inuyasha stopped us and asked if we heard the yapping/ high pitched parking. Listening carefully, I picked up the sound of Snow's high pitched bark. "That's her. Let's go." I said. 

We ran towards the yapping to find her in a clearing yapping up a tree. She pranced about the trunk, barking and growling up the tree. "SNOW!! Snow, you stupid dog, come here!" She looked my way, barked at me once, then returned to barking up the tree. "OOOHH!!! I have enough of looking for you brat, we're going home, let's go!"

However she just kept yapping up the tree.

Inuyasha gasped, "I know that scent! SESSHOUMARU!!" The rest of the group gasped as well and prepared for battle. I glanced back at them, then back at the tree in time to see a demon float gracefully from the tree top. _I'm not even going to ask._ I thought. The demon had silver hair and two swords. He showed no emotion on his stoic face, but my guess what that he was annoyed by Snow's yapping.

As Sesshoumaru landed on the ground next to Snow, I yelled at her, "Snow, shut up before you get yourself killed!" Upon picking up the dog scent on Sesshoumaru, she shied away with her tail between her leg. However, just as he was about to speak, Snow regained her courage and began running circles around him. She jumped up and down next to him, her tail wagging wildly as she panted and barked for attention. 

"Aaww, how cute!" Kagome cooed, earning her a glare from Inuyasha, which quickly shut her up with a pout.

The group behind me watched in horror, expecting the dog to be butchered. I slowly shook my head, mumbling one of the phrases that had become so common with me since my mom got Snow. "Snow, one of these days you're gonna get shot." 

Snow then proceeded to stop jumping and do her famous 'flop'. She fell ever on her back and turned her belly up to Sesshoumaru for him to rub. He simply looked down at the wild dog below him. The group gasped again. With a snarl of stress and annoyance I yelled at them, "What the heck is wrong with you freaking people." I turned back to demon they were all so scared of. "Hey, are you going to kill my dog?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at me. "That is a dog?" he asked, pointing a clawed finger at Snow.

"Afraid so." I answered, much calmer than before, now that it seemed this dude was not going to kill my mom's dog. "Snow, come here."

"Snow?" Sesshoumaru asked. Upon hearing her name from Sesshoumaru, Snow got up and crawled to his feet, where she flopped on her back again. "You named this thing Snow? It's not even white!" He said. 

I sighed, "Well, I didn't choose the name, my mom did, I myself think she looks like a rag." Snow now began to thump her foot on the earthen floor of the clearing, one of her signs of begging for a belly rub. Slowly shaking my head I continue, "If you just pet her, she'll stop begging you and bug someone else." _Well, that was mostly true, if there were other new people that interested her, hey the rag tag group behind me should do, right?_

He gave me that emotionless look he was so popular for, aaw. Sesshoumaru quickly stooped down and gave Snow's stomach one quick stroke. As he was getting up, Snow jumped up and licked his face. In complete and udder shock of what Snow was doing, Sesshoumaru stopped rising as Snow continued to lick his entire face. From behind me, I heard Inuyasha say, "You're dog's as good as dead."

With a deep breath, I run towards Sesshoumaru, grab Snow, then run back to where I was with Snow struggling in my arms, scratching up my arms with her claws in an attempt to return to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stood up straight and simply stared at me. With a gulp, I say, "She's just a puppy, please disregard her, she acts like this with everyone she meets, please disregard her."

Sesshoumaru simply stared at me. Without a word, he turned around and left, taking flight into the skies. Snow barked after him, until he was completely gone from view. Still wagging her tail, I see. I set her down on the ground, where she takes notice of the group behind me. She goes crazy all over again as she ran in circles around them, flopping on the ground before them as they pet and stroked her. 

I smiled, as I slowly shook my head, "Dog, one of these days, you are definitely going to get shot." She simply continued on her rampage of love until she finally wore herself out. I called to her, me facing the entire group behind her. Snow finally came to me, completely worn out. As I took her in my arms the air behind me opened up into some type of portal. I shout as I was sucked through with Snow in my arms. 

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo could only stare at where I once stood. They blinked, trying to see if they were imagining things. Kagome says. "Well, that was strange."

"Yeah." Inuyasha answered. After a slight pause, he called. "Now let's go find some Shikon Shards!" With that the little rag tag group turned away from the clearing in which one of their oddest adventures ever took place to continue their quest for the Shikon no Tama.

I was slammed into a tree back in my time. I close my eyes in pain, then look around. I recognize the forests as those at the nature park. I look down to find Snow asleep in my arms. I take her leash out of my pocket and hook it to her collar. With a sigh, I realized how dirty she was from rolling around in the dirt. I guess she was getting a bath tonight. Setting her on the ground, I wake her and begin to walk. Snow follows for a few feet, then lays back on the ground. With yet another sigh, I pick her up and carry her on my way back to my mom. _That's the trouble with yappy dogs. They yap and yap and completely wear themselves out. Then you have to carry them, maybe that's why you can't help but love them. _Smiling, I walk out of the underbrush to find my mom with the police, filing a missing child and pet report. Calling to her, she rushes to me and cried out in relief. _There's another trouble with yappy dogs, no matter how much a person tries to care for them alone, the care always ends up in the hands of another, mine._ "Don't worry mom, I'm okay, I tripped and hit my head, and Snow came to me. We're fine" _Well, it's almost the truth……Okay, okay, so not quite, heehee._

Back in feudal era Japan, the great demon lord Sesshoumaru kneeled before a stream, rigorously washing his face. _How dare that thing lick my glorious self?! I'll rip it's tail off and feed it to her…… no, too messy, I'll melt it!! Oh, that's a good one. Or maybe I can stab it with a thousand needles and drip ogre saliva on her wounds ! Hehehehehe… _

Sesshoumaru finally stopped scrubbing his face. His smile faded as he looked down at his hand. That stupid human girl had brushed her hand against his as she had grabbed that yappy dog. _There's something about that girl…She wasn't all that pretty, or all that strong,……but her aura, there's something definitely not human about her aura._

_I want to find out what she is, plus, she was kind of charming._ With a small grin on his face he took off into the air again to return to Jaken and Rin, whom he had left behind when he planned to ambush Inuyasha. That plan had failed, but now he had something else to investigate. With that he disappeared from view.

The End……

__

Or is it?

Author's note:

Hey! I just had to get this out, my dog was just perfect to fit into Inuyasha, she was just so annoying! Well, this is a one shot, however, if I get enough good reviews, I will write a sequel to it in which Crystal ends up in the past, unable to return home because of complications placed upon her by her pets. That's all you get to know!! Please review!

~Crystal Arrow


End file.
